


The Return Of The Halloween Courage Challenge

by BlackPhantom



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhantom/pseuds/BlackPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all remember what occurred in the episode of the Halloween scare off challenge,however what if there was more towards it than the frighten love struck Vice President and the loser being printed of a newspaper? Read this to discover just what is the opposite of just that, and who will be of the winner instead.For instead of the shadow king not participating he shows his true colors in his own hidden discovered merit within force to play such games of tamaki, Poor haruhi is in deeper trouble of teaming with the twins than she thought, and Tamaki? Well, let's just say even oblivious ones have their moments and more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Ouran Highschool Host Club: The halloween Challenge  ~

**Author's Note:**

> copyright/own license of both the anime and it's multiple characters do not belong towards the author of this fan-fiction.  
> Also takes place after the manga chapter Cultural Festival 22-27  
> -  
> Please also note to be patient of the writing style in making within suit of an audience.

  She wouldn't believe it, or perhaps she would've for this was the Ouran high school after all.  Where as Tamaki would repeat in saying how the rich bastards have too much time on their hands..she would've laughed at such a thought even though likely it was true in the outside life of a commoners life. Poor girl in not having a stable peaceful life ever since she set foot in such a school. No, from waking up on a beautiful day and being focused in her classes haruhi's luck as usual ran out as soon as the blubbering blushing president spoke of the Halloween challenge scare off and what was worse was the twins being on the same team, earning the usual slouch of her slender shoulders and the sweat drop of her brow haruhi couldn't help but only think 'mother up in heaven..when am I going to have peace in my studying?' She knew she was done as soon as those odd mischievous gleams caught in the brotherly packages eyes and groaned.


	2. ~ The schedual placed  ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all remember what occurred in the episode of the Halloween scare off challenge,however what if there was more towards it than the frighten love struck Vice President and the looser being printed of a newspaper? Read this to discover just what is the opposite of just that, and who will be of the winner for instead of the shadow king not participating he shows his true colors for his gain in force to play such games of tamaki. Poor haruhi is deeper in trouble of teaming with the twins than she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of the characters belong to me

Kaoru was tired, very much however of course he hidden it from his twin in of course going along with him of his mischievous ways. Walking in the halls in going towards each of their classrooms of the first years he had remembered of the memory in not getting of much sleep due towards Hikaru accidentally kicking him from the bed..his back didn't ache which was either luck or maybe strange but of course not voicing it of only in no purpose of it each of them sat in their last class of the day, haruhi being fortunate or not he had not decide yet sharing it as they sat. Prepare to listen in the next boring lecture or of caution in protection Hikaru from falling asleep again it only caused him to widen his golden irises in stunned silence of their Vice Presidents words. Hikaru basically matching his expression only to equally of each pair share a mischievous smirk as prepare ment begun to be made. They of course targeted in being either on the same team as haruhi or of targeting her first when against but as soon as taking the advantage of the presidents blundering in embarrassment of frighten in Halloween activities they took the opportunity in frightening him off resulting of having the small slender female on their team..oh yes, this woke himself up yet made Hikaru glow in excitement from being bored all day towards already planning of how to win and ignored of the flutter in a strange feeling in his stomach of having haruhi with them again


	3. Discovery of the king

Yet Tamaki was far from any emotions as usual that each of the twins held, indeed, for in fact it was a complete apposite as the news engraved within his own thoughts. Unfortunately making the commoners holiday spirit in the today's host club events long gone in nothing but over worrying held in place. Yes the king indeed had the need to protect the chocolate small frame female from those awful devious twins, his own heart picked up just by the theater over dramatic vision played within his violet gaze as he had continually froze in where he stood. The evil gleam of the twins golden eyes along of those mischievous dark dangerous smiles not doing any better in amusement of only making his worried ment worse in fail attempts to come with the innocent natural host but as another thing that was daily tamaki suoh never will surrender being of a stubborn mind, yes for the next thing that happen was expected in breaking from the terror trance follow of facing the similar Halloween costume shadow king as he smoothed his features into one of determination of the empty room with the cool host. Slender fingers placing a snap follow of pointing within the air as well of the other hand upon his hip he spoke " Kyoya, we must protect our daughter at once!"

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Updates and changes will be continually made in both the future or present time within this story


End file.
